


Quälende Erinnerungen

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Clonetroopers - Freeform, Deaths, Jedi Knights, Jedi Temple, Lightsabers, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die Zerstörung des Jedi Tempels auf Coruscant. Sie ist kurz nachdem ich Episode III gesehen hatte entstanden.





	

Die Jedi Meisterin Alliya Sunbeam schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Nachdenklich blickte sie in die sie umgebende Dunkelheit. Würden sie diese Erinnerungen für den Rest ihres Lebens verfolgen? Es war doch nun schon so viele Jahre her, doch immer wieder quälten sie die Bilder, die sie am liebsten vergessen würde. Doch für sie gab es kein Vergessen. Kein Vergessen und keinen Frieden. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie am Tage mit den von ihr geretteten Jünglingen, die inzwischen zu jungen Männern und Frauen herangereift waren, zusammen war. Ständige Besorgnis, dass die Häscher des Imperators doch den vermeintlich sicheren Zufluchtsort aufspüren könnten, war ihr Begleiter. Alliya fragte sich, wie so oft, warum damals keiner im Tempel gespürt hatte, welche Gefahr sich über ihren Köpfen zusammenbraute. Sie zog schaudernd die Decke fester um sich, als sie sich bewusst in Erinnerung rief, was einst im Jedi Tempel geschah.

Der Tag hatte, trotz des Krieges mit den Separatisten, friedlich begonnen und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er in Blut, Chaos und Gewalt enden sollte. Alle gingen den ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben nach und Alliya wollte gerade mit einer Gruppe Jünglinge zum Übungsraum gehen, als sie aus der Ferne Schüsse und Schreie hörte. Verwirrt blickten die Kinder zu ihr auf. Ein kleines Mädchen fragte: "Was ist los, Meister Alliya?" Die hochgewachsene Jedi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sahima. Vielleicht sind die Separatisten in den Tempel eingedrungen." Doch gleichzeitig verneinte sie für sich selbst diese Antwort. Es erschien ihr unmöglich, dass das geschehen sein konnte. Nein, die Eindringlinge mussten andere sein. Sie legte den Finger auf ihre Lippen und bedeutete den Jünglingen ruhig zu sein. Dann flüsterte sie: "Bleibt hier und rührt Euch nicht vom Fleck. Ich gehe nachsehen, was los ist." Sie öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hinaus und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Vorsichtig ging sie vorwärts und lugte in den großen Korridor, der zum Eingangstor des Tempels führte. Sie erstarrte vor Entsetzen, als sie sah, was vor sich ging. Clonetrooper schossen gnadenlos auf alles, was sich bewegte, selbst die allerjüngsten wurden nicht von ihnen verschont. Dutzende tote Jedi lagen mit noch rauchenden Einschusslöchern am Boden. 'Das kann nicht sein',dachte Alliya, 'die Klone dienen der Republik und kämpfen Seite an Seite mit den Jedi gegen deren Feinde.' Plötzlich erkannte sie in den Rauchschwaden, die durch das Blasterfeuer entstanden waren, Anakin Skywalker. Sie wollte schon auf ihn zulaufen, als sie etwas zurückhielt. Verwirrt blickte sie auf die Szene, die dann vor ihren Augen ablief. Die Clonetrooper feuerten nicht auf ihn, wie auf die anderen Jedi, sondern blieben vor ihm stehen und salutierten. Skywalker nickte und deutete in Richtung Jedi Bibliothek. Die Klone setzten sich dorthin in Bewegung und waren gerade Alliyas Blicken entschwunden, als ein Jedi aus der Deckung sprang und Anakin angriff. Fast beiläufig zündete Skywalker sein Lichtschwert und wehrte den Angriff ab. Es war ein kurzer Kampf und wenige Standardminuten später lag der Jedi tot zu Anakins Füßen. Dieser wandte sich ab und folgte den Clonetroopern Richtung Bibliothek.

Nun wurde der Jedi Meisterin endgültig bewusst, dass Skywalker nicht mehr einer der ihren war. Geräuschlos zog sie sich von ihrem Beobachtungsposten zurück und ging zu dem Raum, in dem sie die Kinder zurückgelassen hatte. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte sie in ängstliche Gesichter. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie musste die Kinder hier herausbringen, koste es, was es wolle. Doch wie sollte sie das schaffen? Die Jünglinge würden beim Anblick der Leichen nicht ruhig bleiben, da war sie sich sicher. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, um sie verhältnismäßig sicher in die Kellergewölbe des Tempels zu bringen. Von dort konnten sie, wenn alles gut ging, ungesehen in den Straßenschluchten von Coruscant verschwinden. Hätten sie das erst geschafft, würde sie bestimmt einen Weg finden, um mit den Kindern von dem Planeten zu entkommen und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ruhig versuchte sie den Jünglingen zu erklären, was sie draußen erwartete. Fassungslos blickten die Kinder die Jedi Meisterin an. Schließlich ergriff ein kleiner Bothan Junge ihre Hand und flüsterte: "Wir kommen mit Dir, Meister Alliya. Bring uns weg von hier." Die übrigen Kinder nickten zustimmend und scharten sich um sie. "Also gut, gehen wir."

Vorsichtig öffnete Alliya die Tür und spähte Richtung großem Korridor. Die Luft war rein und sie winkte mit der Hand, dass ihr die Kinder folgen sollten. Von fern waren noch immer Schreie und Schüsse zu hören. Beißender Rauch schlug ihnen von dem im Tempel gelegten Feuer entgegen, als sie über Leichen steigend Richtung Kellergewölbe gingen. Hin und wieder bückte sich die Jedi Meisterin und entwand einem im Kampf gefallenen Jedi das Lichtschwert aus den leblosen Händen. Den Toten konnten die Waffen nichts mehr nützen, aber vielleicht den Lebenden. Alliya drehte sich um, als sie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen von einem der Kinder hörte und schüttelte den Kopf. Rasch verstummte das Schluchzen und sie setzten schweigend ihren Weg fort. Schließlich erreichten sie den Zugang zu den Kellergewölben, wo Alliya jedem der Kinder ein Lichtschwert gab. Unsicher glitten kleine Finger und Klauen über die viel zu großen Waffen. Die Jedi seufzte bei dem Anblick und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht zu einem Kampf kommen würde, in dem ihre Schützlinge kaum eine Chance hätten. Sie aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und schritt, gefolgt von den Jünglingen, in den, wegen des durch das Feuer verursachten Energieausfalls, unbeleuchteten Gang. Fast hatten sie den rettenden Ausgang erreicht, als Alliya plötzlich stehen blieb. Sie bedeutete den Kindern ruhig an den Seitenwänden stehen zu bleiben und ging selbst langsam vorwärts. Vor ihr zeichnete sich in dem schwachen Schein einer blauen Lichtschwertklinge eine Gestalt ab. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich, immer bereit einen eventuellen Angriff abzuwehren. Die Gestalt kam ebenso vorsichtig auf sie zu. Schließlich trennte sie nur noch eine Schwertlänge voneinander. Erleichtert blickte Alliya in das vertraute Gesicht von Dusty Mort, mit dem sie gemeinsam als kleines Mädchen die ersten Schritte in ihrer Jedi Ausbildung gemacht hatte.

Dustys Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, doch er brachte es fertig, sie trotzdem anzugrinsen. Er presste seine Hand auf eine Wunde in seiner rechten Seite und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. "Das ist nichts, Alliya. Bist Du allein?" Statt einer Antwort winkte die Jedi mit ihrem Lichtschwert und Dusty hörte das Trappeln kleiner Füße. Wenig später war er von Jünglingen umringt, die hoffnungsvoll zu ihm und Alliya aufsahen. Trotz der ernsten Lage musste Dusty lachen. "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Du Deine Schüler mitbringst. Aber jetzt lasst uns verschwinden, ehe die Clonetrooper sich auch hier umsehen."

Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich zu entkommen. Die Jedi Meisterin erinnerte sich voller Dankbarkeit an den Frachterpiloten, der sie und ihre Schützlinge, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen, zu ihrem Zufluchtsort gebracht hatte. Hier waren sie nun schon viele Jahre in Sicherheit und vielleicht würden auch bei ihr mit Dustys Hilfe die quälenden Erinnerungen an Anakins Verrat an den Jedi verblassen.


End file.
